1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a thermal transfer film and an organic electroluminescent display manufactured using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thickness reduction and high performance has may be desirable in various fields including optics, displays, semiconductors, and biotechnology. Accordingly, forming wires or functional thin films for each component in a smaller and more uniform pattern may be desirable. Thus, laser-induced thermal imaging may be used. In such a process, a light-to-heat conversion (LTHC) layer may absorb light of a certain wavelength range and convert the light into heat such that a transfer material stacked on the LTHC layer may be transferred to a receptor.